1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems that can be incorporated with an existing vehicle to provide the vehicle with unmanned operational capability.
2. Related Art
The benefits of unmanned vehicles (e.g., vehicles that are operational without a human operator being present within the vehicle) are becoming increasingly appreciated. Such vehicles can be used to perform tasks that might otherwise expose human operators to unacceptable risks, and in tasks so mundane that the presence of human operators may be a waste of resources. Use of unmanned vehicles can be beneficial in a variety of hazardous environments including combat areas, hazardous waste areas, etc. As an example of the burgeoning acceptance of such vehicles, the United States Congress mandated in 2001 that one-third of all military land vehicles be autonomous by the year 2015, and that two-thirds be autonomous by the year 2025.
In response to the need for such vehicles, a variety of unmanned ground vehicles (“UGVs”) have been developed. While work with conventional UGVs has advanced the science behind the design, manufacture and operation of such vehicles, conventional UGVs suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, most UGVs are designed and built solely for use as UGVs and, as such, are often very expensive to build and complex to operate. Also, most conventional UGVs are not manually operable by human drivers (e.g., a human operator can not easily or quickly assume local, manual control of the vehicle). In addition, conventional UGVs are generally clearly identifiable as such: a disadvantage when it may be desirable to conceal from unfriendly factions the fact that a vehicle is unmanned.